And it all goes Boom
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: When Lindsay and Stella enter a building, they assume it is empty. But when they are suddenly split up, danger lurks behind every corner for both of them. And when Lindsay lies amongst all the chaos, she and Danny sort out one problem on the list.
1. Unwanted Return

A/N: This is my first fic posted on here. Please tell me what you think. I am going to continue the story.

Spoilers: The incident between D/L in "Right Next Door" in season 4.

I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

* * *

"Lindsay!" I could hear my name being shouted a couple of times. It was faint, hidden by the chaos around me. Hundreds of people were running around, screaming, wounded. I was worried that one of them was going to trample on me as I lay on the ground. I couldn't move though. I tried, but I lost the feeling in my legs, was I going to die? My head was throbbing, I needed to go to sleep, but I wanted him to know I was here, I wanted him to come to me, and I just needed to feel safe again. His sweet voice got louder and I spoke, my voice hoarse and fearful, "Danny!"

He came rushing towards me, his face concerned, hands searching me, not knowing where to go. I grabbed a warm hand and squeezed it, and he used his other to brush my hair away from my face. He hovered above me and the chaos around me suddenly disappeared, all my focus set to him. His breathing was fast, but he hadn't been running, it was fast because he was worried about me. Scared. He would deny it, if you would ask him if he was ever scared, Danny Messer was never scared. That's what I would have thought before I got to know him. Leaping from buildings and putting yourself in danger for others, that's him. But when he loves something and cares for someone so much, he got a little scared if they were hurt.

My eyes fixed on him as he looked me up and down, checking for wounds. I closed my eyes, the pain from my head was getting worse by the minute and the ambulance noises, police sirens and people screaming went right through me. "Lindsay." Danny whispered as his patted my cheek lightly. I moaned and opened my eyes slowly, the light hurting my eyes. "Don't go to sleep babe." He said still whispering, a contrast from the panic surrounding us. "But my head hurts." I set half closing my eyes. "That's why you need to stay awake Linds, you…may never wake up again if you go to sleep." I opened my eyes to see his watery eyes fixed on mine. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek and I swallowed hard to stop any more escaping. It was no time to cry, I needed to make sure I was ok, Danny needed to make sure I was ok too. "Does anything else hurt?" he asked and I nodded. I swallowed hard again, my throat dry from all the dust that the explosion had created. "I can't feel my legs." He stood up away from me and I suddenly felt colder, his warm body wasn't there to protect me. I couldn't see completely what he was doing, because I didn't want to create any more pain by moving my head. I suddenly felt warm hands against both my legs, rubbing slowly back and forth on them. I let out a sigh. The soothing movement of his hands was sending me to sleep and I used all the strength I had to prevent it. "Is this helping?" he asked looking back at me. I wished that I could be in bed at this moment of time, not on the ground, I wished that I was safe with Danny, I wished that I hadn't gone into that building, only to find a familiar yet evil man, only to be blown away by a big explosion. I couldn't see what the building -if any remains were left- was like. I assumed that I was infront of it. "Lindsay." Danny's soft voice snapped me back into reality. My eyes grew wide with concern, what did he want? Had he found something wrong with me? Was I going to be ok? I told myself to stop rambling at yourself and reply to him. "Yeh?" It came out quieter then I wanted it to. He hovered over me again and I felt warm again. I smiled softly as this feeling made me relax a little and forget about the situation. "I said, is this helping? Me rubbing your legs, did they feel better?" His voice remained soft and whispered and I felt I could melt into him, it made me feel as if it was early in the morning and I was snuggled up next to him in a nice warm bed. Nevertheless, I wasn't. I smiled and nodded, but I frowned a curious frown at him. "Danny, how come you were rubbing my legs? It felt good, warm, but…how can that make any difference." He smiled the first smile that I have seen from him for a while. "Well first of all, you could feel me rubbing your legs and you could sense the warmth of them, that's a good start. It means you have feeling in them. Secondly, if your legs are broken, I need to keep them warm." He placed his hand in mine again and gently kissed my forehead sending warmth through my head. It eased the pain a little. But I still wanted to close my eyes and sleep. Danny was looking around me, as if he was trying to find something, someone. I found myself closing my eyes after a blink and my breathing steadied. "Montana." He must have looked back at me. This time I didn't open my eyes immediately. "I'm just resting my eyes." I mumbled. I heard him laughing. "You can rest your eyes when we've sorted you out." He said amongst his laughter. I still had my eyes closed, I wasn't asleep though, so I hoped that he would let me keep them closed. "Take me home" I sighed. There was a pause. I knew he hadn't moved, I still felt warm. I opened my eyes and he wasn't looking at me. His face was different. It was flooded with hatred. I've only seen him like this when… I realised why he was angry. I had forced myself to turn me head a see what he was staring at. It was him… the person that I had come across in the building. The guy that had terrified me with the words that he had said to me before…

I swallowed hard and I could feel Danny stiffen, he was frozen. "What…was he in the building?" His voice matched his expression on his face, it scared me a little, he might go beat him up or something, and he might get himself hurt. He returned his gaze at me, the look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine. "Yes." I trembled. He gritted his teeth. "Is he the one that blew the place to pieces?" His voice gradually increased in volume. I sighed, rested my head against my shoulder, and rubbed my eyes. "I don't know. It happened so fast."

"Did he hurt you? Say anything to you?" Danny's voice got more quiet again, softer again. I swallowed hard and looked back at his amazing blue eyes. "He said," I nearly chocked on my words. "Detective Danny Messer finally has something worth living for, shame she didn't live that long." I closed my eyes tight as tears fell from them. I could feel his arm wrap around the side of my body, and his other hand softly placed against my cheek. He hushed me and I calmed down. I kept my eyes closed. I liked the way that he could suddenly make me happy, no matter what situation I was in.

He slipped away from me, making me open my eyes. He wasn't hovered over me, his arm wasn't around me, and he wasn't near me at all. My breathing rapidly got faster, as I felt like I did before he found me, all alone. I turned my head to see him hastily walking towards him, the person that I was telling him about-Shane Casey. He was let out of prison a couple of weeks ago, because he was being good. Danny had found this out one morning as he watched the news, and he was furious, threw the remote at the TV. I couldn't figure out what he was saying, but he was shouting. I could see a smirk on Shane's face. Their wasn't any police with him, and Shane looked at me and smiled. The smile a villain gives his victims in a horror movie. It gave me goose bumps and I quickly turned away.

Danny returned to me a few minutes later. I grabbed his hand the minute he bent down near me, not wanting him to leave me again. "Stupid bastard. Getting away with murder, well nearly murder." His words confused me. "What are you on about Dan?" He looked at me again. "I told the people with him, what you told me, and that he was in the building, basically he was the one that blew the place up, injuring hundreds of people including you Hun-"

"-Danny. Get to the point." I ordered touching his chest, feeling his rapid heart beat against my fingers.

He swallowed. "They wouldn't believe me. Because that stupid son of a bitch was injured! They didn't believe me that he was the criminal! Just because he was good in jail. Oh, I have half of mine to go knock some senses into them." He exclaimed. I moved my hands up to his face, his grizzly chin tickled my fingers as I caressed his face. He forgot about Shane, and smiled down at me and got closer, I could feel his warm breath against my skin. But the pain from my head was blocking all the happy feelings that he was giving me. I screwed my face up as a wave of pain shook me. I rubbed my head and Danny noticed. "We need to get you looked at properly." He said as he surveyed the grounds for a medic. "Where's Hawkes?" I grunted, still being hit with this pain. "Probably looking after other people that got injured." He said still looking around. I sighed. This whole situation was unexpected. No one would have expected it, even Mac wouldn't have had a bad feeling about the place. Me and Stella had arrived to find Mac investigating the crime scene. A dead woman, homeless, with nothing stolen. Not like she had anything worth stealing, but still, the murder seemed pointless. It must have been a crime of opportunity, someone who craves to kill. But blood smears led to the building. No one had used the building in years, it was all run down and empty…except for…I had investigated it first. Stella followed me but then Shane found me so me and Stella were split up…

Then it hit me. I couldn't see Stella anywhere, couldn't hear her voice amongst the terrified public. I started to panic again. Danny was still trying to find a medic, his eyes went wide when he saw one, and I could hear him ushering him over. But everything around me was all a blur, all I could think about was Stella. What if she was still inside the building when it was exploded? I could see Danny talking to the medic who had arrived by my side. He was telling him my problems, and the medic was smiling at me, probably telling me that I'm going to be fine. I couldn't hear him though. Sure, I'm going to be fine…but what about Stella! The medic was shining a bright light in my eyes and I squinted, wasn't there a better way to see what's wrong instead of blinding me with a stupid light? Shouldn't you be spending time looking for trapped people instead of annoying me. Like poor Stella. Stell, my best friend. The first person that I'd met when I moved here that actually seemed genuine and nice. We've been best friends ever since. Shared secrets and she's been the only person, except for Danny, whom I could really confide to. Sure, I loved Danny, and he was a great help, but it's always great when you have a girl to open up to, someone who can understand exactly how you are feeling because she has experienced the same thing. Danny just ends up kissing me and telling me it's going to be alright, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. And then we end up in bed together. Not like I mind that or anything, but...

"OWWWW!" I screamed out in pain and suddenly I was aware what everyone was doing. Danny squeezed my hand, brought it up to his soft lips, and kissed it.

"Did that hurt Miss Monroe?" The medic stupidly asked. I sighed and frowned at him. "Oh, did the screamed 'ow' not give you a clue?" I sarcastically stated. He was young looking, too young to know what he was doing, especially in a serious situation like this. He got up and walked back towards the ambulance. Danny looked at me and smiled. I remained stern, it didn't help that incompetent rookies didn't do their job properly. "I think you scared him away honey." Danny joked.

"Good." I snapped. Not at Danny, I would never snap at Danny, unless I had a good reason. But I was tired, and in pain, and worried. He smiled a sympathetic smile at me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Stella's not out here is she?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Danny frowned and turned around scanning the area. He returned and shook his head.

I closed my eyes. "Why?" He asked. I assumed he was guessing the answer. I opened my eyes and slowly told, " She was with me, in the building but we got split up and…" I didn't have to finish my sentence. "I'll tell Mac." He said, reassuring me. It did. Mac would find her. Even if he died doing it. I smiled. He got up and my eyes went wide, I grabbed his hand to stop him, "Don't leave me." I pleaded. He obeyed me and as he sat back down the two medics arrived, the stupid rookie and an older looking one. They had a stretcher, and they carefully placed me onto it, Danny helped, thank god, I didn't trust strangers putting me onto it. Danny held my hand the entire walk back towards the ambulance. I had my eyes closed most of the journey but I opened them when everything suddenly went quieter. I looked at Danny and his eyes were fixed on me, he must have been watching me as he was walking. I smiled a contagious smile as he smiled a big smile back. But then something in his eyes told me that he was hiding something. "Lindsay…I…I have to tell you something." He muttered and looked down. A lump formed in my throat. Last time he had told me those 6 words he told me about him a Rikki. I had forgotten about that during this ordeal. I didn't know if it was my head causing my eyes to water or this. "What is it?" I whispered and closed my eyes. He was going to break up with me wasn't he? I had taken the fact that he slept with Rikki as a grief stricken mistake, forgiven him and let him get over it himself. When I heard his voice calling my name hours earlier it made me realise that he does care. Now he was going to break up with me, and he was going to break my heart, which would add to the list of injuries I already have.

I had been rambling to myself so much that I hadn't heard Danny's response. He was now closer to me gazing at me with curious eyes. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him. I had also not realise that the tears that had been building up in my eyes had shed, raining onto my cheeks drop by drop. He used his thumb to wipe them away, and I winced at his touch. He smiled at me. "Did you not hear me?" He asked.

I swallowed hard and shook my head. He leaned in closer. "I said, I love you." He whispered. He hadn't said that to me…at least not during his grieving stage. I didn't respond. I wanted to, but I didn't know what to say. But he did the speaking for me.

"What I did to you Montana, was stupid. No, it was pathetic and I was a jerk. I couldn't see that what we have, it's too fantastic to destroy. If…if I lost you Linds, I wouldn't know what I'd do. It would all be my fault. You don't know how sorry I am. Me and Rikki…there is no "me and Rikki." Because there's a better person out there, and I'm gazing at her right now."

I smiled and kind of giggled too. Normally, Danny wouldn't be so honest and open to anyone, let alone open his heart out and make a speech towards someone. I could read him like a book, and I believed every word that passed his lips. I could also see that he was slightly embarrassed; he must have thought that what he said was cheesy. To me, it was a perfect apology.

I put all my energy in reaching up to his face, and stroked his cheek.

"Danny, I forgive you. Because, you are right. What we have is far too precious to lose. You have my heart right there," I pointed to his chest. "And something inside of me knows that this was just a stupid mistake. Something to make us stronger. I love you Daniel Messer, and there's no getting rid of me." I laughed softly. He looked like his was going to cry, tears of joy instead of tears of pain though. He rested his forehead on mine softly, considering the fact that my head wasn't feeling 100 yet. I leaned up and stoked my lips against his, giving all my love into his mouth, using my tongue to re-assure him that we are back to the way it was. He also did the same, placing his hand on my face, wanting to be as close to me as possible.

We both shared the same thought. We had nearly lost each other. Both physically and emotionally. However, we are fighters. And together we have fought both battles, and come out alive, and together. This made me think how much I had missed Danny Messer. And we will both remember this day as something that had drawn us together. Now, our priorities revolved around finding Stella alive, and Danny's priorities were looking after me.


	2. Messed up

A/N This chapter is quite short, it is Stella's P.O.V before the incident. Chapter 3 will be Lindsay's P.O.V again. Hope you like it

* * *

Saturday, 19 April 2008

8.30am

NYPD Crime Lab

Lindsay had been sitting in the break room staring down into her coffee. She had bags under her eyes and there was no evidence on her that she had even been home. She had little make up on, perhaps just the stuff she keeps in her bag. And, from when I passed her office, I could see the couch had pillows and a duvet on it, messed up.

I sighed. Either Danny Messer needed shooting or I need to give my best friend a hand.

I stood in the doorway of the break room and cleared my throat. Surprisingly, this didn't catch her attention.

"Kiddo." I said and she looked up. She looked a state. Her hair was tied up, probably because it was a mess. Yesterday she was strong and joking around but now…now, she wasn't Lindsay Monroe. She was a messed up girl who thought that she had something good. It was my duty to sort this problem out. I knew Flack was sorting Danny out, so it seems like together we have made a silent agreement to help our best friends.

"When did you go home last night?" I knew the answer. I just needed her to confirm it. Lindsay stared back down at her coffee.

"I didn't. don't." she frowned.

"Don't what linds?"

"Don't come in here and tell me to get over him, I already know Stell. I know." She whispered the last part and looked at me again.

I put my arm around her. "I'm not going to say get over him. What he did was stupid. But what he did, was out of character. We've all done stupid stuff without thinking, and grief is to blame."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeh. But this isn't just a stupid thing. He was doing stuff to Rikki that he should be doing to me!" she raised her voice. I felt that I needed to turn into "boss" mode in order to make her see.

"I've known Danny for years Linds. Seen him do stupid things, and also seen him in relationships. But you, when I see him with you, he's different. You're not just an ordinary girl to him. Everyone messes up Linds. It's up to you to either make his life hell, just like he made yours, or look at this as something to make you stronger, both of you."

Lindsay bit her lip and I could see that she was thinking about it. She swallowed hard and nodded. A smile formed on her face convincing me that she will sort this out.

"Yay!" I laughed causing her to laugh, which was good.

Just then, Flack walked in and laughed.

"What you to giggling about?" He said.

"Nothing." Lindsay replied like a girl hiding a secret.

"You got a purpose for being here Flack?" I asked.

"Yep, for being drop dead sexy, and for keeping two lonely female CSIs company." He teased, only to be kicked in the knee by me as he sat down opposite us. He feigned hurt. "Alright, alright!" He surrendered. "Body found by shop keeper outside abandoned building down Stuyvesant Street. No wonder it's abandoned, it is one of the oldest blocks in Manhattan. Mac sent Adam there because he's busy." Flack informed. Lindsay nodded and made her way.

I slowly followed her with Flack by my side.

"So…did you convince Danny?" I asked as quietly as I could.

Flack sighed. "He had a go at me, told me not to get involved. Then I tried to talk to him, and he ended up doing most of the talking. In the end, he ended up convincing himself. So yeh, I did convince him."

"Good. Lindsay slept here last night." I said with sympathy in my voice.

"Damn." Flack mirrored his voice with mine.

"Hmmm. They'll sort it out. Are you coming with us?" I changed the subject.

"Thought I might keep you company." He grinned.

"Dream on Flack." I passed over my shoulder as I walked down the corridor.

--CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS--

New York had been kind to us CSIs today. For two weeks, it had rained causing crime scenes to flood and destroying evidence along the way. However, the rain had ceased today, taken a break.

The body, a child, was wrapped up in a waterproof coat, covering her from head to toe. Her hair was dry, meaning that she was dumped on that day. As Lindsay and I studied her tiny body, taking photographs before unzipping the coat. The girl's dress was covered in blood. Lindsay's face looked as if she was about to cry.

"Where's Adam?" I asked.

"Right here." He said as he came round the corner, carrying a medium sized penknife, covered in blood. The murder weapon.

I sighed, and we both watched him bag it. Something behind him, however, caught my eye.

"Drag marks." I exclaimed, grabbing my case, camera and rushing over there. Lindsay followed, leaving Adam to process the body.

The bloody drag marks started from where Adam must have found the knife, and went all the way up some stairs, entering a tall, grey, empty building. Lindsay followed closely behind me as we carefully entered it.

5 minutes had past and it felt like we had been walking around in a circle. Our torches were the only light source, and all that could be seen was the dust circling around us.

"Nothings here Stell." Lindsay moaned for the umpteenth time. I growled quietly. "There has to be, drag marks led to here, so we _are _going to find something, ok?"

It was more of an order than a question. I heard her sigh. I carried on walking down the long corridor. I don't know what it was, but something didn't feel right. I couldn't hear Lindsay footsteps behind me. so I turned around, and shone the torch infront of me. nothing. She was gone.

"Lindsay!" I shouted, but all I got in reply was the echo. So I tried again. Nothing. I tried not to panic, but who wouldn't if suddenly their co-worker vanished in a possible crime scene. So I carried on walking, hoping, and praying that she would be round the corner.

I was oblivious to know that Lindsay hadn't vanished, but right at that moment she had a mans hand placed firmly round her face, covering her mouth to stop her from screaming, and his other hand clamped around her wrists, restraining her.


	3. The clock's ticking

Saturday, 19 April 2008

Saturday, 19 April 2008

10.50am

Stuyvesant Street

I wanted to scream. Or bite his hand. But his hand was placed firmly over my mouth, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't force my mouth open. The more I struggled to get free, the harder he tightened his hand around my wrist.

"Stop moving." He whispered in my ear, his words harsh and frightening. I think he was waiting until Stella could no longer be heard. Without warning, he dragged me backwards, forcing me to follow him. He was starting to hurt my wrists, I was afraid they would break. He had twisted them around backwards, and there was no way that I could put them into a more comfortable position. I didn't know where he was taking me, the place was too dark. I didn't want to know. I closed my eyes, tightly, trying to think about anything but this, with anyone but him. I knew him. I remembered his voice. I didn't have to see his face. Shane Casey. His appearance was stupid. He had already completed what he wanted to do. It has been a year now. Why is he back?

He threw me on the floor in a larger room, I could feel him near me, hovering over me. He kicked me, but it didn't hurt as much as I expected. Still, it wasn't as if I enjoyed being kicked by a man who framed Hawkes, and still won't keep low.

I got up and glared at him, and he walked over to a lamp, and turned it on. It didn't illuminate the room that much, but it was enough to make me see him.

"Aww don't glare at me. I thought we were friends. After all, I'm friends with that guy you like. Danny Messer. We have a lot in common. Oh, yeh, that's right, you don't like him no more. Because I haven't seen you at his place in _ages._" He laughed and gave me a sinister smile. "I have seen another woman though. Not as pretty as you though Lindsay." He smiled. I hated the smile. He slowly walked over to me and clutched my chin between his thumb and index finger, pressing painfully into my cheeks.

"Though, I myself think that…Daniel loves you. Who wouldn't?" He was talking to me as if he was my lover. I felt like kicking him in the crotch. I forgot that I had my gun, in my holster. I slowly moved my hand to it, but he noticed and grabbed it, squeezing it tightly. I screwed my face up in pain. I could hear him breathing healthily and fiercely.

"_You_ are going to do me a little favour." His order was spoken slowly, creepily.

I shook my head, _no, I'm not._

"Why are you being so stubborn?" there was a tone of genuine puzzlement in his voice.

"You know you are going to do what I say anyway, if you ever want to see Messer again. Or anyone."

My heart was racing and I had goose bumps on my skin. My stomach was churning and I felt like I could throw up. My eyes were hazy too. I steadied my breathing and concentrated on thinking up a plan to escape. I watched his every move.

He looked at his watch and smiled, looking back at me.

"You got ten minutes Lindsay." His eyebrows raised.

"Till what?" I asked, dreading the answer.

He laughed again, making my blood boil. "Till you make Danny's life hell, and it all goes BOOM!" he threw his arms up in the air and laughed loud.

I couldn't see a bomb, and Shane wasn't holding any remote or devise. I frowned, maybe he was bluffing.

As if he read my mind, he said, "It's not a bluff. When the bomb goes 'boom' you and your lil science friend will be history, along with this building."

"And yourself." I stated. If Stella and I were to die, he would to. Seeing as he is in the same building. He hadn't thought of that. I could see it in his confused face. his eyes were searching his brain for something to say but he couldn't. I took this as my opportunity. I raced at him and with all my weight, I pushed him to the ground. I grabbed the only available 'prop' that I could use. The lights electrical lead. I tied it around his wrists and tied him to the table tightly. I stood back up and ran of, not caring if he could get free. I needed to find Stella. We had less than 10 minutes before everything would turn black.


	4. AN

Sorry about the delay guys

Sorry about the delay guys

I have a week full of exams 

So updates will be ASAP after them ok?

Okey pokey.


	5. Author's note

I'm really sorry guys, I haven't vanished

I'm really sorry guys, I haven't vanished! I'm here, just I'm having one of those mental brain freeze things where all my imagination flies out the window. I don't write when I'm like that because I just completely mess up and sit there with nothing written.

SO My fics will all be done ASAP


End file.
